10 years on
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: It has been 17 years since Sam and Carly first starting dating,now 10 years have gone by and they have thier girls and there 10th wedding anniversary is coming up and they also take a trip to seattle were there romance first began.
1. Chapter 1

**10 years on **

**Chapter 1...**

**Carly's pov...**

Me and my beautiful Sam have been together for 17 years now and 10 of those we were married, we live in Portland Oregon and have now for the past five years.

Today is the 10th anniversary of mine and Sam's wedding, that day was the best day of my life and me and Sam have never been so in love.

Looking back on how it all begun is amazing how Sam was my best friend, from that moment I should of known that Sam was my soulmate and the one id spend the rest of my life with.

Sam has gone to work and she went extra early this morning, so I did not see my beautiful wife this morning.

It is 4 pm and I'm sitting on the couch trying to find a meal out of the receipt book to cook for Sam tonight.

"Mom tell Samantha she was teasing me about this hot guy at school, and it is getting annoying now"

"Samantha why are you upsetting your sister for you know that she likes a few guys"

"But mom he asked her out to go to the park so I thought id embarrass her", "girls go to your room and get out of your school uniform your Aunty Melanie will come and pick you up because you and your sister are spending the night, Mommy and Mommy Sam are having a special night tonight".

I forgot to mention me and Sam had our beautiful girls at the age of 24 and like Sam and Melanie our baby girls were twins.

First born was Taylor Courtney Shay and then second there was Samantha Elizabeth Shay, both girls had our features and our ways like Samantha was a lot like Sam, she loved her food and she is a tomboy and has beautiful blonde hair like her mother, and Taylor has long brown hair and brown eyes Sam says she is like an identical of me when I was her age.

Both girls are currently 11 years old.

It is bizarre but Samantha and Taylor have different friends and they both have two best friends in particular, that's how mine and Sam's friendship was.

Sam and I don't really see Freddie anymore the last I know he still lives in Seattle with Missy and they have a little boy, and they have been together for five years, my brother he lives in Seattle still and he is still with Sasha striker after 30 years and they have a boy and he is my nephew and his name his Gregory and I only see him in the holidays.

We all drifted apart after high school so we never heard off Wendy or Gibby after high school, from what we hear Gibby had a pie shop in Seattle and he had married Tasha, which is Gibbys high school love and Wendy she was a lesbian and heard to of been married but recently got divorced.

Also unfortunately my dad had passed away a few years after he retired from the military, he died of natural causes and Sam's mom died just recently of an overdose, Sam's mom had taken a overdose because she was happily married for a good ten years (yes it may be a shock, but sams mom did find happiness in the end) but when she found out that he was cheating on her with his ex wife, she had been pushed over the edge, Sam became closer to her mom over the last 10 years.

I'm missing my baby now she works long hours and I do not see her that much since she started working at this new job, she has to leave at 6.30 am and then she comes back at 7 pm

**Normal pov...**

Sam walks in the house with a big bunch of red roses.

"Hey baby I missed you and I would of been back earlier but I had to do something just before I came home".

"Ok I missed you too baby and I sent the girls to get changed and I love those flowers they are beautiful, you are such a romantic Samantha Puckett".

"Well I need to drop the girls off because Melanie has to be home for when Joe comes back from football, and baby you need to be ready I'm taking you out tonight and you need to pack a bag for a few nights, we are going somewhere"

"What about Taylor and Samantha"

"Don't worry Melanie will keep them until we get back".

Taylor and Samantha come running down stairs with their back packs

"That's was quick wasn't it girls"

"Our backpack were already packed for us"

"Thank you baby for doing their backpacks"

"Mom I missed you and are we going to Aunty Mel's house yet", both girls jump into Sam's lap

Sam kisses both girls on their forehead, "go get your shoes on we are leaving now because me and mommy have a busy night ahead"

Sam leans over to Carly and says

"Baby you can wait for me to get back till you get your kiss, I know it's hard to resist but when I get back we can take a shower together and I will show you how much you mean to me Carly Shay".

"Go and give Mommy and kiss before we leave"

"I love you Mommy I will see you when you come back and did you know that Samantha got in trouble at school today, she gave Luke a wedgie"

"Samantha Shay you can tell that you're our daughters that's what your Mom was always like when she was younger"

"That's my girl"

"Shut up Sam"

"Well Taylor is a goody two shoes like you and Samantha is a mini me"

Sam comes back from dropping the girls off

"Hey baby have you fallen asleep on me"

"Well Sam you did take a long time and don't we have to be somewhere tonight".

Sam kisses Carly on the lips, "I know you have been waiting for that all day, because I know I have baby"

Both Sam and Carly were both ready to go after they had taken a shower and got ready and Carly threw a small amount of clothes in a bag, Carly has no idea what Sam has up her sleeve for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carly's surprise.**

**Chapter 2**

**Carly's pov...**

Sam and Carly are in the car on the way to a restaurant 1 hour away from California and then they are going to California after there meal, Sam is planning to woo her wife.

"Hey baby where are we going to eat and where are you taking me after we have eaten, Sam this is so exciting just like our honey moon remember".

"I remember it was the best week of my life and nothing will top that for me, well I'm taking you to an Italian restaurant and then I'm taking you to California to spend a few nights in a luxury hotel, that has a spa just for my baby"

"Awww baby that's so sweet and you did not have to spend lots on the hotel; I would have been happy at home with a cook book as long as I'm with you Sam"

"Well how many people get to their 10th anniversary in our generation and I want to treat my gorgeous wife, my wife looks after me and our kids and you deserve a break".

Carly kisses her wife on her cheek and says, "Baby you look amazing tonight and I want to make out with you right now but you are driving"

"You will have four whole days for that baby"

**At the restaurant**

Both girls had just finished their meals and they were enjoying a few glasses of wine together and talking about their past.

"That was amazing baby and I'm full and cannot wait to spend the night with you".

Sam pulls her phone out and walks outside.

"Hello this is Samantha Shay I have a reservation for two for tonight, and I asked for some Champaign and the bed to be covered in rose petals, we will be arriving in about two hours, will the room be ready by then or do you need more time"

"Hello Mrs. Shay, the room will be ready when you get here, just come and collect your key from the main office, and I also hope you are satisfied with the service we will be supplying you over the next few days".

"Ok thank you bye"

"Baby we need to go the room because it is ready for us"

"Ok baby".

**Arriving at the hotel **

**Carly's pov...**

"Wow Sam this place is amazing, how did you find it, I have heard of this place by a few of my friends and they say it is mostly rented out to couples for romantic vacations".

Carly walks up to her room and as she walks in she sees a banner that says I love you Carly Shay, happy anniversary baby, and on the bed were rose pentals and there were Champaign on each bed side table.

"So Carly I'm not in my comfy night outfit, I'll be right back".

**Sam's pov...**

Here goes the most passionate night I am planning with my wife, I hope she will like it and hopefully she will like the effort I have put in my outfit for her, I'm glad that Mel has the kids otherwise we could not have this night that we are about to have, I'll have to make it up to her when I get back.

Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me don't cha, was playing on the stereo that was on in the room, "Carls can you please go in the bedroom on the bed".

Sam walks in with red lacy underwear set on

"Wow Sam you do look sexy, so is this part of the plan, because I think I like it a lot"

Sam starts dancing around the room and she is dancing seductively around Carly

"Sam I am so turned on right now, can I see what is under that red lacy set"

"No Miss Shay you have to wait until you have been a good girl"

"Sam this is so not fair, I am all hot and horny to see you naked in front of me dressed like that, was your plan to tease me the whole night".

"Wait and see"

Sam walks into the bathroom

Carly walks in behind her but Sam doesn't know she is behind her

Carly pushes Sam up against the bathroom door, "that's for teasing me and this is for turning me on Mrs. Shay

**The next day **

"Baby I'm really tired but we have to go to the spa"

"Sam you can stay up here and sleep I know we had a very long night of steamy passion, and it was the most heavenly night of my life, I want you to sleep otherwise I won't get another night like that whilst we are here"

"Well I'm going down to have a massage and spend some time at the spa"

"Ok but if anyone touches you let me no straight away and ill be straight down there to kick some butt".

"Ok bye baby I love you have a good sleep"

"Bye Carly I love you so much, and you go and have some fun".


	3. Chapter 3

**Going back home **

**Chapter 3...**

**Sam's pov...**

This week has been amazing, no work, no worries and being with my wife all weekend, this reminded me of our honeymoon in Italy.

I love carly as much now and if not more than when I first met her I wouldn't never of believed that my life would have turned out this way, I believed that id be married to some junkie and have many kids of different dads, maybe I'd be in jail I thought after college me and Carly would not talk anymore an we would of split up and I always imaged her marrying Fredward.

But I am so thankful for my life and all that is important to my life is my two beautiful girls and my wife Carly Shay, I would not care if I lost the rest of it as long as I had them and id die for them if I had to.

**Carly's pov...**

"Sam are you ok"

"Yes baby I was just thinking"

"What about Sam"

"About where would we be if we never admitted our feelings for each other, and how much you and the girls mean to me".

"Baby we was meant to be together, our baby's were meant to be here too and don't think about what ifs, because we have each other and nothing will ever change that"

"You want to know something Carls I always imagined you marrying Freddie and having our life with him"

I could never do that, I could not live a lie and marry someone I didn't love Sam, and I was thinking of the day you proposed to me it was my birthday and we was all at my party and you had been plucking up your courage all day and then you asked me and you started crying when I gave you my answer"

"Carly that was a very emotional day for me and the scariest day of my life".

"You need to call Melanie to let her know when we will go and get the girls".

"Ok can you lend me your phone"

Sam dials Melanie's number

"Hey sis what you doing, and me and Carls will be back tomorrow after noon I will come and get the girls on the way back if that's ok".

"Well Sam we have took the girls camping with us for the week and we will not be back for a good week because we have gone a couple hours away from Portland".

"How are the girls?"

"They are missing you guys and I was going to call you but I was just taking them for lunch first"

"Can we speak to them?"

"Hello mommy did you and mommy have a good time on your holiday, and we are missing you guys allot and can't wait to see you again".

"Ok behave yourself for your aunty and do not argue with Joe, and I am talking to you Samantha Elizabeth Shay".

"Ok mommy I will behave for Aunty Mel"

"Ok we love you girls now we will see you when we are back".

**Back at their apartment...**

"Sam shall we go and get a takeaway and then I'll go and pick a movie from the rental shop from down town Portland"

Sure shall we go now?


	4. Chapter 4

**I still get really jealous**

**Chapter 4...**

**Carly's pov...**

Sam and Carly both go to down town Portland to pick out a movie for the night and to also buy some snacks and sodas.

"Baby I am not going back to work for two weeks I want to spend some quality time with you and the girls, I never normally have time if I am at work because when I get back from work the girls are always in bed or doing homework, when was the last time I took the girls for a day out or on vacation".

"But won't you get fired for taking too much time off"

"No I am aloud 3 weeks vacation and I have only taken 1 week off so I will take the other two off to spend with you and the girls".

"Ok baby you get to choose the movie for tonight and I will pick the movie for tomorrow night and we just get as many snacks we want"

Carly and Sam are in the car on the way to Portland town when a familiar song comes on; this was the song Sam heard before she confessed her love to Carly

"Baby can you turn the volume up on this song, this is the best song I've heard in a long time and this is my song about you".

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what you want is right here

Sam starts shaking her head to the song and moving her hands side to side

Oh she, oh she so international  
The way, the way she get it on the floor  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you  
I want to get to know you better

Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say

Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
C'mon

Shorty, let me whisper in your ear  
Tell you everything you wanna hear  
You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year  
Let's have a celebration, baby

Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say

hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
C'mon

I'm lifting up my voice to say  
You're the hottest girl in the world today  
The way you shake  
You got me losing my mind  
You're banging like a speakerbox  
Turn around; the party stops  
Universal lady, let me take you away

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's the way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

"Carls do you remember the song now"

"Yes this is what song that Me, Missy and Freddie was dancing to at Wendy's 16th, I wanted you to dance with me but you wanted to go and eat".

"Well it may sound stupid but I could not keep my eyes off you whilst you was dancing to that song, when you was grinding up Missy's leg, it also made me very angry and Carly you are my girl now and that was the song I heard before me and you got together so that song is special to me".

"Awww how cute my Sammie was watching me dance and admiring the view, and don't worry I had noticed you most of that night in your short blue dress and the guys staring over at you"

"Anyway I'll go to walmart to get some snacks and ill meet you back here in 15 minutes"

"Ok Carls and then you can pick tomorrow's movie when you get back".

**Sam's pov...**

Sam is looking through a long line of horror films when a guy keeps looking over at her

"Hey cutie why all alone in here"

"Hey I'm actually waiting for someone"

"So you got a contact number I can give you a call or maybe we can meet up go for a meal and walk through the park"

"Can you just leave me alone and don't hassle me my wife will be here soon and she will flip if she sees u talking to me"

"It's a free country I can chat with you if I want; it's not the law for me to stay away from you".

"Well we will just see what she has to say about you when she comes back"

**Carly's pov... **

Carly walks in and sees a guy talking to Sam, the feeling that I felt at that moment was like the day Sam told me she was dating Wendy, but it is different I should not feel this way I am married to Sam, she is mine and she would never cheat on me, I can't believe how I coped with this feeling so many times before.

Carly walks over to Sam

"Hmmm am I interrupting something"

"No baby this guy was being cheeky and he was hitting on me"

"Well jerk this is my wife so can you leave now, bye get out of here before I kick your ass".

"Damn two hot girls are lesbians, no wonder all the good girls are going it's because bitches like you take them away from us guys"

"Don't call my wife hot"

"Carly Shay are you getting jealous after 10 years of marriage, you know that your my only not some dork off the street".

"Yes I am I admit it Sam you still make me jealous even if we are married, I hate guys looking at your cute bottom and your beautiful blue eyes"

"Don't worry Carls this booty only belongs to you and no one else".


	5. Chapter 5

**We go to Seattle**

**Chapter 5**

One week had gone by when Sam and Carly spent a quite week together without their girls but they are planning to take the girl on a short trip, seen as Sam is off work for another week and wants to spend some time with the girls before she has to go to work.

It was 11.30 0n Saturday afternoon and Sam and carly was lying on their couch holding each other and watching the television.

When there is a knock on their door, when carly answers the door she sees the girls and Melanie

"Here are your girls and how was your romantic weekend together"

"Was the girls good on holiday"

"Yes Carls they were extra good and they was so impatient to see you guys today, they have even held their bladder so on the way back they wanted to get home".

"Well our weekend was amazing just like our honeymoon, how was your week with the children"

"It was good but stressful at times, I think that Joe liked the company off the girls for the week because he does not spend much time with them usually".

Sam looks over at the door, "sis thanks for looking after the girls I will treat you soon when I'm back at work and when I get some more money, because I'm planning to take the girls away this week before I have to work again".

"Mommy can we go and play"

"Yes but come and give me a kiss and tell mommy were you want to go for the week before I have to work again"

"Baby do you want to go to Seattle for a week I can call fredweird and ask him if we can stay with him for a week, we can go back to where it all begun".

"Yes sure it will be nice to see Freddie and we can also go and visit my brother so I can see my nephew and so that the girls can see their uncle Spencer, that the best idea ever"

Carly calls her brothers number

"Hey Spencer"

"Hey Carly how's it going have not heard from you for a few months now"

"Well Sam has got a vacation from work so we was going to come to Seattle to visit"

"Sure that would be really good to see my nieces and my younger sister"

"Well we will come over tomorrow night if that's ok and could we stay with you"

"Sure we can make some room for you"

"Ok I'll call you tomorrow night"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Right baby you can call Freddie because I just called my brother"

Sam dials Freddie's number

"Hey"

"Hey Sam"

"How are you and carly doing?"

"Good and this week I have time off so I was wondering if you want to meet up with us next week, it would be nice to see you again"

"Yes it would be good to see my best friends again and see your girls, who I have never met"

**In Seattle **

We are at Spencer's house, I took Gregory out for some lunch and a ice cream to catch up with my nephew and it was really nice to spend time with him, he has grown so much since the last time I saw him, when I saw him last he was just stating nursery but now he can count to five, Sam went to visit her moms grave stone she wanted to go on her own and she also told me she was going to go by where she spent her childhood growing up.

Spencer looked after the girls whilst we went to see Freddie and missy

"Hey Freddie it's good to see you, looking butch aren't you and how is missy doing"

"Well I have been working out a lot in my free time, you guys haven't changed that much slept putting a tiny bit of weight on and you hairs are longer and missy is really good she is at work right now"

"I think that your girls are like you and Sam when you were there age and is at least one of them aggressive and a tomboy"

"Yes Samantha Shay she is Sam's little girl and Taylor Shay is like me in every way.

"I will have to meet up with you guys and we will all go out for a day this week when missy is off work, and when Spencer and Sasha can make it you know a little get togther and a fun day out for the kids"

"Sure"

**Back at Spencer's **

"Hey bro you haven't been spoiling the girls too much have you"

"Hmmm how can I not I haven't seen them in a while and Sasha has just taken them to the park, so you guys want to go out tonight for a drink, maybe hit a few of the local pubs and clubs and we can have a meal at our local restaurant, ill arrange a babysitter for the girls and Gregory".

**Later that night **

They all had their meal and they were all heading to one of the local bars.

"So sis it's lovely to see you and how are your guy's marriage going"

"As strong as the day we fell in love", Sam reaches her hand over Carly's and kisses her wife's cheek

"So what about you too"

"Things are really good I could not imagine my life without her and Gregory"

The night had finished and all of them was rather drunk and they had arrived home at 4.30 and the children were in bed and the baby sitter was sleeping in the spare room.

**3 days later**

Carly and Sam and the girls had a good vacation with Spencer and Sasha but unfortunately they had to leave and was now back at home, Sam was back at work and the girls were back at school, carly was sitting at home all alone with the company of Melanie occasionally but mostly she spent time alone, and did the house work, cooked the girls snacks when they got home.


End file.
